


Wonder

by BlackLicoriceAddict



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Destiny, Gen, In which she was destined for the miraculous, Other kwamis mentioned briefly, Sabine is a new mom and doesn't need hallucinations on top of dealing with an infant, The night Marinette was born, basically I heard Natalie Merchant's Wonder song and this happened, but that doesn't mean she's doomed, it's a good song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackLicoriceAddict/pseuds/BlackLicoriceAddict
Summary: The night Marinette was born was tinged with just a little bit of destiny.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> So...I think it's been...almost 3 years since I've written any new fanfiction? I'm a little rusty. I also proofread it just a few times before posting right before bed. We die like women.

_They say I must be one of the wonders_   
_Of God's own creation._   
_And as far as they see, they can offer_   
_No explanation._

  
The Guardian's eyes shot wide open from a sound sleep. The gramophone glowed brightly in the dark as all the tiny kwamis emerged in a burst of energy. 

Tikki darted over to the aging gentleman, laying her tiny arms atop his hands.

"Did you feel it, Master?" The red and black kwami asked, excitement bordering hysteria in her voice.

"Yes Tikki, but what does it mean?" He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, flinging the sheets aside and climbing off his mat.

"She's _here_."

The other kwamis tittered excitedly. 

A shiver ran down Master Fu's spine, but it was one of anticipation and not fear. The question of _who was here_ died on his lips as realization dawned. "So soon?"

"It's been over a hundred years, Master," Tikki deadpanned. "I would not call that soon by human standards." She flew to the window as though expecting a guest. "I must go to her"

"Is that wise, Tikki? It's after midnight, and if she just arrived there will be others around," He shooed the rest of the kwamis back to their boxes. 

The creation kwami pondered her Guardian's words. "Perhaps I will allow some time for things to settle. But I will visit before dawn. It will be awhile before she takes possession of my miraculous."

"As you wish," Wang Fu sighed, knowing full well he was not going to be able to go back to sleep. "Let's make some tea."

* * *

All the lights were extinguished in the hospital room save the nightlight on the wall next to the bathroom. The dim glow cast shadows over the bassinet Tikki hovered. A small pink bundle was gently moving in the blanket, the beginning of a cry forming in the base of her throat.

"Shhhhhh," Tikki cooed, laying an arm across the newborn's forehead. The infant stopped fidgeting for a brief moment, and she pulled her small fist up to rub her face. Tikki allowed the baby to ungrip and regrip her too small fingers around the kwami's red tail.

"Ahem."

The tiny creature had forgotten about the other person in the room. 

Tikki's eyes darted to the woman's face, exhaustion visible under her eyes and in the damp sweat gathered at the top of her forehead. A sloppy braid down her back was frizzing out of the hair tie. She wondered if she could convince the new mother that she was actually a hallucination.

"I had to come see her," the red Kwami began. "She is...special."

 _"Special?_ " Came Sabine's flat voice. She rubbed her bloodshot eyes to make sure she was still really seeing what was in front of her.

Tikki nodded, and the solemnity made Sabine pause."She is destined for many things," the kwami whispered, glancing around furtively and planning her escape.

"Is she...will she suffer? For her destiny?" Was this an omen? Was any of this really happening?

Tikki laughed. "No. But with a lot of love, patience, and faith, she'll make her way."

Sabine was suddenly talking to no one, the echo of an old god's chuckle echoing in the void. She wondered if seeing things was an after effect of the epidural. It was definitely not covered in the prenatal classes.

Glancing to the window as though to make sure it was truly closed, Sabine noted the first rays of sunshine peaking through the buildings.

A small cry started below her. Gently, with all the tenderness of a new mother, Sabine lifted her baby out of the crib. 

"Good morning, Marinette."

* * *

_"And in recent news, Paris's newest superhero, a person calling herself Ladybug, has successfully defeated the rock monster terrorizing the city. No new information on these new characters has been brought to light. If you or someone..."_

The news droned on in the background of the bustling kitchen. Sabine snuck glances at the screen in between making breakfast for everyone. Something about the girl in the red suit tugged at her subconscious, a daydream from a lifetime ago-

"Mom I gotta go! I have a group project, and I'm already late for our meet up before school!" 

Sabine's daughter grabbed several freshly baked croissants that Tom had brought up from downstairs and stuffed them in a paper bag. 

"Love you," Marinette said between mouthfuls of bread, kissing her mom on the cheek. 

Sabine smiled at the teenager, watching her rush out the door. An image of ladybug flashed on the screen just as Marinette left.

The older woman took in a sharp breath. The memory was broken, shards of a stained glass window that made no sense out of context. There was a small red bird-like creature. A destiny. A promise. She pressed her palms into her forehead, willing herself to remember

_She'll make her way._

The magic, as though sensing her distress, allowed her the brief, comforting thought before pushing the memory deep into the furthest recesses of her mind. 

Shaking her head as though trying to recall what she was supposed to be thinking, Sabine glanced down, flipping the egg just before it could burn. 

The door burst back open with a frantic Marinette running through the room and back up the stairs. "I FORGOT MY BOOKBAG!"

The older woman chuckled. Tom came up from downstairs, carefully hanging his flour-caked apron on a hook. 

"Is she late for something? Is she going to be okay?" He glanced worriedly at the ceiling, listening to the pounding of feet overhead followed by an unmistakable thud of their daughter tripping over something.

"She'll make her way eventually," Sabine shrugged with a smile.  


_I believe, fate, fate smiled,_   
_And destiny laughed as she came to my cradle._   
_Know this child will be able._   
_Laughed as she came to my mother._   
_Know this child will not suffer._


End file.
